Sulky apparatus for use with self-propelled machinery such as self-propelled lawn mowers have been in use for sometime and they allow the operator of self-propelled machinery to operate the machinery much more efficiently and allow much more to be accomplished with the machinery than was possible prior to such sulky apparatus. Typically, the sulky apparatus includes a platform for the operator to stand upon that has a single wheel that rides on the ground and some type of boom that was attached to the operator platform at one end and to the self-propelled machinery at the other end of the boom. Examples of such a sulky apparatus are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 7,527,285 and in U.S. Pat. No. 8,448,957. In spite of the extensive use of such sulky apparatus, there are a number of problems that detract from the effective use of the present sulky apparatus. This sulky apparatus invention solves three of the present problems that are associated with current sulky apparatus and with their use.
The sulky usually has a riding platform that rides on the ground that an operator stands on and this is pivotally connected to a connecting boom that is in turn connected to the vehicle, such as a lawn mower, that is being driven by the operator. The pivotal connection between the riding platform and the boom usually uses a circular cross section cylinder that extends upward from the riding platform and a corresponding connecting portion on the outer end of the connecting boom that has a circular cross section hole that accepts and slides over the circular cross section cylinder that extends upward from the riding platform. This arrangement permits the riding platform to freely pivot about the outer end portion of the connecting boom. The proper operation of the sulky apparatus requires that the circular cross section cylinder or pivot pin that extends upward from the riding platform be substantially perpendicular to the adjacent ground. If this upward extending cylinder becomes tilted, this causes the riding sulky platform to not maintain a level riding surface while it is rotating during turns and maneuvers, which sulkies are constantly required to perform during their operation. This creates a rough irregular ride for the mower operator, and can also cause platform “shoveling” while the mower is driven backwards in reverse with the operator on foot off the sulky riding platform which is quite common. Shoveling is where, due to the upward extending cylinder becoming tilted, in the reverse mode, the reversing sulky platform edge actually attempts to dig into the adjacent ground or turf creating a very hazardous mower linear jack-knifing action which potentially can cause the mower, or other connected equipment, to flip over onto the operator causing operator injury.
Other operational problems, caused by the upward extending cylinder becoming tilted, is a constant platform grinding and scraping during turns due to constant riding platform wobbling. This, of course, is undesirable do to the damage to the customer's property as well as the physical damage this causes to the parts of the sulky itself.
Another problem with previous sulkies is that self-propelled mowers from different manufacturers have mower frames that have different heights and hence different height attachment points for the inner end of the sulky attachment boom. With the wide variety of commercial walk behind mowers types and the various different manufactures thereof, sulky mower frame mounting points can deviate by up to 12 inches in height as measured from the ground up to the mower frame's mounting area of a particular mower machine. This means that with a rigid or fixed sulky pivotal connection between the riding platform and the boom, most sulkies either are mounted and operated in poor working condition with a undesirable pivot pin tilt either aft or stern, or an attempt was made to correct this through the use of specially designed mounting brackets. Unfortunately for sulkies and their operators, generally sulkies are never properly matched to the correct mower deck height primarily because most sulkies are mass produced with just one particular pivotal connection between the riding platform and the boom. Whether or not the pivot pin is 90 degrees with the ground is strictly determined by the particular degree or angle the factory welded the pivoting axis structure to the end of the protruding boom arm and also the distance from the ground up to the sulky platform hitch mounting connection of the particular mower's rear frame. Consequently, pivot pin angles are rarely correct, at 90 degrees with the adjacent ground.
To help solve this industry wide problem, certain sulky manufacturers began providing various optional mounting hardware such as an inner end pivoting sulky attachment coupler height adjustment plates to use during the sulky attachment process. Unfortunately, however, most or all of these mounting kits and hardware either confused the purchaser and were not used at all, or were used but became cantilevering devices which began bending, deforming, and frequently actually broke the mower frames adjacent to where the adjustment plates were used.
The present invention allows the operator to manually attach the inner end portion of the sulky boom for different height frame attachment locations and then make the adjustments to insure that the circular cross section cylinder that extends upward from the riding platform, the pivot pin, is substantially perpendicular to the adjacent ground. With an adjustable pivot pin connection, discussed previously, the mounting height point becomes irrelevant because after the sulky hitch is attached to any particular mower frame at virtually any potential sulky hitch mounting height off the ground, the operator simply permanently adjusts the sulky riding platform's pivot pin to substantially 90 degrees to the ground below the pivot pin and the operator is done.
Another problem with previous sulkies is that that they do not provide proper compact onboard storage for the sulky riding platform that permits the operator to use the self-propelled mower or the like in the normal manner without using the sulky. This operator walking mode typically is desired to mow hills, embankments, drainage ditches, narrow turf areas and difficult tight spots or physically complicated mowing situations such as for example around a tree, near a fence, or abreast of a hill or fragile object such as a cable service box or telephone pole, etc. These examples and others can occur on any particular mowing job.
Currently, the sulky riding platform is stored on the mower when it is not in use by hanging it on a chain or strap or the like. Unfortunately, this allows the stored sulky platform to dangle in a free-swinging manner, usually just underneath the mower's handle bars, which also happens to be very close to the operator's own body. As a consequence, the operator, while attempting to operate their mower in a normal manner, is undesirably faced with a loose swinging and flailing sulky platform near the operator's body that can strike the operator and cause injury. With this invention, this problem is eliminated through the use of a brake system that prevents the stored sulky platform from swinging. Even though swing is prevented by this brake, it is very easy to release the brake and move the sulky platform into position for the operator to ride upon the sulky's riding platform.